Holiday Cheers
by CSIlover2much
Summary: This is meant to be had to re upload it Flack likes Angell. Angell likes Flack. Will they be together Chapter 10 now up REVIEW PLEASE
1. The Asking

Flack loved Angell and he knew it but she didn't. Flack couldn't believe he was falling in love with her. It all started in the car that one day. Next thing he knew she was asking if he wanted to get coffee with her. Then the undercover with Suspect X Flack couldn't think of time when he had been more scared in his life. Angell couldn't get hurt he loved her. After the undercover Flack decided to go see Angell and see if she was okay at her apartment.

Knock. Knock.

Jen Angell sat up from lying down on her couch. Who was at her door it was almost midnight. She looked through the peephole and saw none other than Don Flack Jr. standing outside her door. Jen opened the door.

"Hey Don, what can I do for you?"

"I just came to see if you were okay I mean after today and

All is good except that I fell down at the precinct and hurt my ankle. "

"Ouch why don't you let me have a look at it and if its that bad take you to the hospital."

" No , Don that's okay I'm sure its fine"

"Please just let me look I would feel better if I knew"

"why"

"because I care about you a lot"

"You care about me?"

"yes "

"Well in that case okay go ahead and look and what you said was sweet. "

Don sat her down at the couch and lifted her ankle gently into his hand. It was huge and black and blue and gross.

"Jen this doesn't look good do you want to go to the hospital or not I think if we wrap it and than you go to the doctors tomorrow you should be fine."

"Thanks Don . Do you want some thing to drink ? I don't have beer but I have wine."

"How about water Jen?"

"Sure I'll go get it. "

Jen walked into the kitchen freaking out she couldn't believe that Don Flack was in her living room. She really liked him. Jen returned to her living room and gave Don the glass. She wanted to talk to him.

"Don what are we doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I like you .Do you like me ? "

"Yes I do I came over here to see if we could do something about us. I wanted to see if you were okay so I could ask you out to dinner tomorrow night we both have it off. So what do you say dinner , you , me sevenish please."

"Okay . "

"Well I better go "

"Ok see you tomorrow bye Don"

"Bye Jen . "


	2. The Date

Chapter 2

Jen had been nervous all day and it was horrible considering she didn't have to work so she sat around thinking about her date with Don. She couldn't think of what to wear. She knew that Don wouldn't care he had seen her in a blond wig for sake she could wear whatever she wanted and he probably would care.

Across town Danny and Don were getting coffee and talking about themselves in general.

"So how are things with you and Lindsay?

"There okay I know I messed up bad but I really love her man and I would do anything because that's how much she means to me. I just feel like we never see each other any more for me to apologize. What's new with you?

"I have a date tonight with Jen Angell"

"No way. It's about time you did you have crushed on her for like months ever since she came to the department. What are you guys going to do?"

"I have no idea. I better go have to go pick her up soon. Bye"

"Bye"

Danny couldn't help but notice how happy was when he talked about Jen and how his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

Don had finally decided what to do about their date and he thought it was perfect. So he went to Angell's apartment to pick her up. He had told her that a simple dress and heels were fine. When he got there he thought he was going to pass out .She look so gorgeous. She was wearing a simple black satin dress and heels, just like he had told her to. He was wearing a dress shirt and black pants and dress shoes and she thought he never look so handsome either.

"Jen, wow you look awesome."

"You don't look so bad yourself, you ready to go"

"Yeah right this way" as he grabbed her hand.

They went to this little Italian restaurant in Midtown which served pizza and comfort food .Dinner went fantastic so they decided to go to Jen's for a nightcap.

"So Don what will it be beer or ." as she felt his mouth crash into hers and kiss her she then felt his hand around her waist and she moved her hands to the back of his neck and his hair. Both kept kissing until the need for oxygen was eminent.

"Wow Don that was wow."

"Yeah so about that beer how about a movie and some popcorn over on the couch instead."

"Sure you pick out the movie nothing scary I deal with enough horror in my job already I don't need any help."

"Okay "

"I'll go make the popcorn "and before she could turn around again Don grabbed her arm spun her around and then kissed her again.

"Don this has to stop for a few seconds or no food and I know you like to eat."

"Okay"

"Be there in like five minutes be patient "Jen went and made the popcorn.


	3. The Morning Before Thanksgiving

Chap 3

Jen and Don had been going out for 3 weeks and they had been an amazing 3 weeks for Jen but she was still a little worried because she had seen Don causally flirting with other cops and it worried her that this would never last. Don and Angell had been on 10 dates and they had been great and now it was the week before Thanksgiving. Don walked into the break room to hear Jen talking under her breath angrily about Thanksgiving and how she hated her family sometimes, so Don decided to ask what was wrong.

"Hey Jen, What's wrong?"

"Nothing just that my parents are going on a Caribbean cruise, and my brothers are all going to their in-laws house. Which leaves me all alone on Thanksgiving and I hate that because holidays like that are for families and what good is it if you have no one to spend it with. I'm sorry I'm rambling on over nothing, did you want to say something?"

"You're not rambling and even if you were you are cute when you ramble. Why don't you come and spend Thanksgiving with me and my family? I mean if you want to if you don't that's cool to."

Don was so nervous, hoping she would say yes and fearing is she said no.

"I would love to spend it with your family if your willing to let me" Angell was so touched and yet in utter disbelief that she went up to him put her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her waist and she kissed just to show him how grateful she was that he wanted her to go to his parents for Thanksgiving. What she didn't know was the shock she was about to get when they got there.

Flack called his parents and told them that they would be having an extra guest on Thanksgiving, they said they were fine with that and couldn't wait to meet her and that dinner was at 3. Flack decided that he wanted to spend some alone time with Jen before they went to his parents so he called her the night before and asked her to come over to his apartment with pajamas and what ever she was going to wear to dinner that night. Jen thought it was a weird request but said okay and went with it. On the day of Thanksgiving Jen arrived at Flack's apartment in her black sweatpants and NYPD shirt that had seen better days. When Flack opened the door Jen though she was going to melt. There he was wearing also black sweatpants and a wife beater that you could see his huge muscles in she was surprised she didn't pass out. Flack let Angell in, took her bag and told her to go sit on the couch. The couch was covered in pillows and blankets which really confused Jen. Flack came over and saw the look on her face and decided to explain.

"Wondering why I asked you over so early and why the pillows are everywhere?" Don asked as he sat down next to her. She rested her head on his shoulder and he put his arms around her and held her close.

"Yes I am it's really early on my day off."

"I asked because I really wanted to make you breakfast in bed and seeing how you won't let either of us spend the night together and which you haven't told me why. This was the best I could do."

Angell sat up and look Flack straight in the eye sort of angry and said" Do you really want to know why I won't let you spend the night "Flack nodded his head" Because I know you Flack , I've seen you with other girls you go out with them for 3 or 4 weeks, sleep with them and then you end it and I don't want to be just a notch in your bedpost, I 've had it done to me and I've seen you do it and I just don't want to get hurt again and I really like you don a lot and if you decide that after a while you don't want to run we can sleep together.

Flack sat straight up" Jen sweetheart, look at me. First of all if I was just in this for sex there are easier ways then a full blown relationship. Second do you know how many women I have invited to my parents house for Thanksgiving dinner? One. That one is you. They thought I was joking when I called and told them. Listen to me" He lifted her head to look him in the eyes" You are not and will not ever be just a notch in my bedpost. I won't run unless you tell me to. Those other girls meant nothing, Devon was a fling. I don't want you to be a fling and if you give me their names I would go beat the crap out of all of them" this got a giggle out of Angell " there is the women I know and love and"

"Wait did you just say you love me?"

"Yes I did. I love you Jennifer Angell. So can you please stop thinking this is just a fling and let me make you some breakfast your to skinny to begin with."

"Okay and Don, I love you to."

Don went into the kitchen to make her some breakfast he decided to make omelets and coffee and juice. He put it on a tray and brought it into the living room seeing Angell there watching the Macy's day parade. He set the table behind him and decided to make it so he was behind her on the couch. They ate and talked and Flack would sneak his fork into Angell's plate so he could feed her. After he did that twice she started doing it to him and after she would give him a bite she would steal a kiss. They finished breakfast and laid around until 1 when Flack informed her that she could take a shower first and that they would be leaving for his parent's house are 2. So Angell got up gave him one more kiss and disappeared into the bathroom in a very happy mood knowing that Don Flack loved her and she couldn't wait to meet his family.


	4. Thanksgiving Arrival

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Angell and Flack got dressed and got in the car to drive to his parent's house. Flack told Angell he had one stop to make on the way over to his parents house. Flack stopped in front of an apartment building and ran in and came out 5 minutes later with his sister Sam Jess was shocked wondering how this was going to be with his parents but she understand why Flack decided to do it he loved his baby sister. When they arrived at Flack's parents house. Carlina Flack opened the door and her husband Don Sr. stood behind her and was shocked at the sight there was there son with his girlfriend and their daughter the same daughter they had both told not come by the house anymore. Don Sr was the first to speak saying

"What the hell are you doing here Sam you know we told you not to come around?"

"Wait Dad cut Sam some slack she is your daughter and yes she has made some mistakes but you could give her another chance she trying to change."

"Well Sam are you still an alcoholic and working in a bar not a real job."

"No dad I'm not I got fired from my job and I'm going to AA meetings and on Monday I start a new job as a receptionist at a law office. Is that okay with you? God I don't know why I try so hard but I missed you so much mom and dad and I want a second chance if you will give me one."

The parents looked at one another and then looked at Sam and told her they would. They all hugged each other except Jess who had remained quiet the entire time. Then Carlina spoke

"Where are my manners? I'm Carlina Flack that's my husband Don Sr. and you know Sam nice to meet you."

"I'm Jess I'm a friend of Don Jrs."

"Actually she's my girlfriend "Don piped in.

Angell had a shocked look on her face and Flack grinned. They all went inside for dinner and had a great time and then they told Flack , Sam and Angell that they liked the idea that Angell's parents had had and that had decided to take a Caribbean cruise for Christmas so the kids would be on their own. This gave Angell a great idea for what to do for Don for Christmas. It became late and they decided to leave Don and Sam made a time to meet for lunch as did Angell and Sam for going shopping that weekend. Sam couldn't wait to grill her and Don was scared.

**Authors Note: I really like Sam and think that they should work it out so I did Please Review so I know what to add. Sorry it's really short had a lot of work to do. **


	5. Christmas Eve Eve December 23

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Authors Note: Sorry it took me so long to update I have been busy please REVIEW I write better with reviews

Angell felt bad after hearing Flack's parent say they were going on a cruise for Christmas so Angell decided she knew what she was going to do. She was going to invite Flack over for Christmas at her house in the morning and then ask him to go to her parents for dinner. They were going out to dinner that night and Angell decided to make her move. They were sitting eating dinner when Angell stopped and said

"Hey Don, What are you doing for Christmas since your parents will be out of town. "

"Nothing I guess why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to spend it with me and my family."

"I would love that."

"Okay well why don't you come over Christmas Eve and you can spend the night and then the next afternoon we can go to my parent's house."

"Alright are you sure your parents don't mind."

"I'm sure."

It was two weeks until Christmas and Angell had nothing ready at all. She was freaking out. Flack noticed this and decided to ask about it.

"Hey Jess what's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm just tired." Angell had every reason to be tired for the past week she had been online looking for gifts, making cookies, and trying to make it so this was the best Christmas ever for Don.

"Jess I know you ok. Something is up. Please you know I love you just tell me what's wrong? Do you not want me to go to your parent's house for Christmas is that what this is about?"

"No Don I want you to come more than anything , I want this to be perfect because well I don't know I can't find a tree that is bigger than you but yet I can fit in my apartment. "

"Jess I don't care we can have a tree that is a foot tall for all I care me just want to be with you. If you want I can help you pick out a tree today since I'm done."

"You don't care but I do and I would like if you would come help me. "

"Ok then let's go."

Flack and Angell went to the tree lot and found the perfect tree in Jess's mind. It was almost as tall as Flack but it still fit in her apartment. They went to her house and set it up. Later when they were done Jess ordered pizza so they sat around eating pizza and drinking beer and that when Don asked Jess a question.

"Hey Jess, do your parents know we are dating or do they just think I'm a friend."

"They know we are dating because I told them about Thanksgiving and they thought it was really sweet. So to answer your question they do know we are dating."

"Ok just wondered."

It was Christmas Eve , Eve December 23 and Angell couldn't stop smiling she and Flack both had 2 weeks off after working so hard on some cases and they had decided that after Christmas they were going to spend everyday together. They had found the tree; Angell had baked 8 dozen cookies and given them to Flack, Sam, his parents, and some people at the precinct and all the CSI's. She had even found Flack the perfect gift which he would just have to wait and find out what it is. Flack had to work so Angell decided she was going to go shopping to see if there was anything else she need for the festives tomorrow night. So she went to a grocery store in New Jersey that she had gone to when she was a kid and knew they would have everything there that she needed. Angell walked in and grabbed a cart and proceeded to walk down the aisles picking out what she needed .She was in the 4th aisle when she heard a voice that sounded familiar. She looked and saw Flack with another women .They were hugging and talking and it looked just too friendly to Jess. She couldn't believe what she had just seen . She yelled "Oh my God" which caused Flack to turn around and see her and then she ran. Flack said "shit " knowing what she had seen and was probably thinking and ran after her.

Flack got outside just in time to see Angell slip and fall on some ice. Flack ran over to her and reached out to help her and saw her flinch. Flack knew Angell had been hurt but now he was going to find out. He grabbed Angell to help her up and she wouldn't even look at him. Flack spoke saying

"Jess listen to me its not what you think she is my cousin. I haven't seen her in a while and when I ran into her here we started talking and then she had to go and I gave her a hug that's what you saw ok."

"I thought you had to work tonight?"

"I did the Captain told me because it was slow I could leave I came here to get you some flowers and chocolate to surprise you with."

Then all of a sudden Jess started crying and Flack took her in his arms and held her while she cried .When he thought she was done crying he tilted her face up and asked why she cried. She said

"I am the worst girlfriend in the world I mean you come here to buy me flowers and chocolate and here I am accusing you of cheating on me. I am a horrible person."

"No Jess your not . Your human. You saw what you saw and interperated it that way and that doesn't make you a bad girlfriend ok.

Jess nodded her head up and down on Flack's chest.

"Alright then Jess what do you say we get the stuff you came for and then start Christmas a little early."

"Ok"

So they went back into the store and they got what they needed and they went to Jess's house. They lounged on the couch watching some old Christmas movies and then Flack realized that Angell had fallen asleep so he picked her up and brought her to her bedroom and placed her in bed gave her a kiss and then when to sleep on the couch only problem was that Flack couldn't sleep because he was still thinking about what to get Angell for Christmas sure he had gotten her some small things but now he just had to find her a big gift and then he thought of it smiled to himself and fell asleep.

PLEASE REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Christmas Eve

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long I have writers block and will try to update this and my other stories coming. Please Review.**

Jess woke up the next morning in her bed and heard nothing and she started to freak out. She thought maybe after her outburst last night that Don may have left and then she then thought that maybe he was in her living room but when she got up and looked him wasn't. She looked around the rest of the apartment and couldn't find him. It had happened Don had left her so she fell where she was standing and started crying. Then she heard the door open and felt a body up next to hers. It was Don's. He was wondering why she was crying and when he asked her she pushed him away, got up, ran into her room and shut and lock the door. Flack was stunned he had just gone out to get her breakfast and now she was locked in her room crying. Don walked over to the door and knocked to see what was wrong.

"Jess, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Go away" was the response that came.

"Jess please tell me what's wrong? I leave to go buy breakfast for us and when I come back I find you on the floor crying and refusing to talk to me, please tell me what's going on?"

"I woke up "sniff" and you were gone and there was no note or anything." And then she burst into tears.

"Jess will you please open the door so we can talk?"

"Ok"

Jess got up from her bed and opened the door for Flack. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were all puffy. If Don hadn't known she was crying seeing her look would have given it away. Don pulled her in a hug which she didn't resist an d just let her cry while rubbing her back and whispering words of comfort to her. Don pulled her out into the living room, and sat her down on the couch. He grabbed her hand and asked her to explain why she was so upset. Jess responded

" When I woke up and found you were gone I thought that you had left me because of all my drama and it scared me because I love you Don and I don't want you to leave and that's why I freaked out."

"Jess first I'm sorry I didn't leave a note. Second I would never leave you unless you told me to. Third Jess Were you hurt in the past by somebody like abused or something?"

"Sort of "

"Jess please tell me if you feel you can."

"I was 23 and it was my last year at college and I fell head over heels for this guy named Bill and things were great until one day he came home drunk and hit me, I let it go because I thought I loved him, but then it happened again and I just couldn't take it anymore so from then on I learned I protected myself from anyone who could hurt me. Which is why I 'm so hesitant and worry about stuff like who you are talking to and if you leave."

During Jess's freak-out Flack pulled her into a hug and held her while she cried and spoke this.

"Jess I promise I will never leave unless you ask me to. I'm sorry I should have left you a note when I went to go get breakfast. What that guy did that to you for I have no idea but I will never hurt you. I love you. I hope everything is okay now that you know what is up and I know how to help make things better for you. "

"Yes "Jess had stopped crying wiped her eyes and looked a lot better. Flack pulled her into a kiss which made her smile.

"Ok so Jess how about some breakfast? I got coffee, bagels, cream cheese, and some fresh fruit."

"Well that's a lot but okay. What do you normally do on Christmas Don? Do you have any traditions or anything?"

"Nothing really special just out to dinner and then we each get to open one present."

"Well why we don't do that. Where do you want to go to dinner?"  
" Are you sure Jess because if you want we can stay here."

"No we should go out and then you can open a present that I think you will like a lot."

"Ok but dinner will be a surprise my treat deal."

"Deal."

The rest of the day was spent lounging, watching movies, Jess left to do some last minute shopping and agreed to meet Don in central park at 5. Don went to go put the finishing touches on his present to Jess. At 5 they met for dinner at French3 a French restaurant near Central Park. They had a great time laughing and enjoying their food. When they left they decided to take a walk in the park on the way to Jess's house. They held each others hands which made Jess smile. They arrived back at Jess's house. Jess made them both hot chocolate and they sat on the couch. Each had pick out a gift they had wanted the other to open. Flack told Angell to open hers first. Angell had a small box. She opened it and moved the tissue paper and gasp when she saw it. It was a ruby red necklace it was feminine yet delicate.

"I love it Don. It's beautiful thank you. Your turn to open yours. "

Angell handed Flack a somewhat medium sized box with ribbon on it.

"Wait Don before you open that I have to say something. That is for you but sort of for me I hope you like it."

Flack opened the box and removed the tissue paper and lifted up the item that was in there he was shocked. Flack had pulled out some red and gold lingerie camisole top and booty short bottoms. Flack had a very confused look on his face. Angell decided to speak up.

"I just want you to know Don that I think I'm ready so I'm giving this to you to let you know that it's yours to use at your disposal. "

"Thanks Jess but I only will use this if you are sure about this. "

"I am Don I really am ready. I know that I can trust you and that this is not a fling."

"Ok so what do we do now Jess?"

"Well I love the movie Eloise at Christmastime, I know it is such a weird childish movie but I love it and have it and would love to watch it if you are willing to watch it with me. "

"Of course. "

"In my room or on the couch"

"Wherever you want"

"How about my room then if we get tired we can fall asleep. Do you want some popcorn or candy?"

"Sure why don't you get some water as well. I'll get the movie ready if you want."

"Ok I'll meet you in there."

So Flack grabbed the movie and went into Jess's room and she came in a few seconds later. 45 minutes into the movie Flack looked over and saw that Jess had fallen asleep so he went out to where her tree was and put out the secret gift that he got her. He went back into her room laid down on the bed and saw what he thought was a smile on his face. He fell asleep dreaming about how he couldn't wait until Jess opened his gift tomorrow morning.

**A/N: Coming up Christmas morning and dinner . I need reviews though.**


	7. Christmas

That night after having watched the movie and snuggling on the couch the two went to bed and the lingerie was put to use. They both woke up the next morning at about seven and Flack told Angell to stay in bed so that he could make her breakfast in bed. After they finished eating Flack helped Angell out to the living room while covering her eyes. When Flack did that Angell started laughing. Finally when they got out there Flack let Angell open her eyes and she was in awe there were presents everywhere.

"Don how did you do this and why?" Angell said in a confused voice.

"I did this with the fact that these were in my car last night and because I wanted to. Jess you have to know I love you right?"

"I know you love me Don and I love you too but you didn't have to buy me all this . This puts my gifts to shame."

"No it doesn't and I'm sure what we did last night put your gift to shame."

Angell slapped him in the arm and he gave a mock hurt look to his face.

"Well Jess where do you want to start."

"I don't know you bought them where would you like me to start."

"Start with that green one under the blue ornament."

Two hours later all the presents had been opened except for two. Angell was so tired that she leaned back into Flack's chest and sighed and said

"Don that was amazing , I love all the books and movies and other things , but that was to much."

"Well then these gifts I have will really make you mad."

"What there's more "

Flack reached behind his back and pulled out a small box. The box was wrapped and had a cute bow on it.

"Go ahead and open it . I really hope you like it."

So Jess opened it and in it was a key. Jess's jaw dropped she knew he was serious but she didn't know he was that serious.

"What does this mean Don?"

"It means that I want you to move in with me "

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I am serious . Jess do you know how much time it takes to commute from my place to yours I want to be able to see you when I want to or have a general idea of where you are. So what do you say will you move in with me. "

The entire time that Flack was doing his whole speech he hadn't been able to see Jess's face so he didn't know what her reaction would be. Jess turned from sitting in Flack' s lap so she could see his face looked him in the eyes said yes and planted a kiss on his lips.

"You really mean it Jess. You mean you would be willing to do it over are vacation even."

"Sure but are you sure you are ready to live with me I've been told I am annoying."

"You are not and I can not wait to live with you."

"Ok well it's a good thing you said yes because otherwise the last gift would be really hard."

"Don what did you buy?"

"Open up and find out"

Jess took the box and opened it and inside was a collar and a picture of a labordoddle.

"What does this mean Don?"

"I bought you , us a puppy we can get her tomorrow . Are you happy? Do you like it?"

"Don I love it Thank you so much."

Angell gave him a huge kiss on the lips just to show him how much. When they were done Angell spoke first.

"Ok We should probably get ready for my parents house now. Do you want to use the shower first or me?"

"How about you go first I'm just going to watch some TV."

"Ok " she gave him one more kiss" I'll see you when I'm done."


	8. Ringing in the New Year

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I had school stuff. Thanks to all who reviewed.**

After they each finished their own shower both got dressed and went off to Jess's parent's house which went very well for all and Angell's parents really liked Flack. So when the got home they decided to discuss the vacation time they had and what they should do with it. Flack asked Angell what she wanted to do for New Years. Angell said that she just wanted to stay home and relax with Flack. So on New Years Eve that's what they did. Sitting around the television of what would soon become Angell's new home but was Flack's home at 11:45 Angell brought things, up.

"Don how do you feel about kids?"

This question totally caught Flack of guard.

"Well um I like kids are you trying to tell me something."Said Don.

"No I just wondered if you liked kids. I love kids."

Flack grabbed Jess and pulled her closer to him and looked her in the eyes and said,

"I will do whatever you ask me kids or no kids okay. But we already seem to have one" as Flack looked down by his feet and saw the yellow labor doodle licking her paws which Angell had named Loosey. Angell started laughing then Don started counting 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1, and kissed Angell very passionately on the lips and said Happy New Year Baby. Which Angell responded as well to saying pretty much the same thing. The two fell asleep on each other arms and woke up to what was going to be a very long day.

Today the first day of the new year was moving day and oh what a day that would be . Angell had never really lived with anyone before besides her college roommates and her brothers but no one she loved. She was worried that Flack may not be so easy to put up with her as others did. It only took them about 5 hours to get all the stuff into Flack's apartment. Flack had asked Angell if she wanted to get a completely new apartment for them but she said no because she like Don's place a lot. They had moved all the stuff in and boy were they tired. Angell and Flack decided to order pizza While they were eating Flack told Angell that he had something special planned for Valentine's Day and that Angell needed to stay out of the house for the entire day while he set it up . Angell said she would and then her mind started racing what was she going to get Flack for Valentine's Day . At least she had 2 weeks to think about it.  
After Flack went to bed Angell stayed up to look online for what to get Flack at 2 AM she found it. When back into the bedroom and fell asleep with Flack

A/N: Up next Valentine's Day Please Review!!!!


	9. Valentine's Day

**Disclaimer : I own nothing as usual**

Valentine's Day came quicker than expected in Don and Jess's apartment. Jess decided she was going to get Flack something amazing for a gift and what she got him she hoped he would like. Flack also got Jess an amazing gift at least he hoped it was an amazing gift , he was so nervous to give it to Jess because he was worried that maybe he was moving to fast. Flack became nervous on February 13 because he didn't want to mess up what he was going to do.

February 14th morning came early that day and Flack was freaking out. He left to go and get breakfast for them. When Flack came back Angell was awake watching TV waiting for Flack to come back with breakfast. Flack came in and gave Angell a kiss on the lips and proceeded to lay out breakfast on the table in front of her. When they finished eating them both decided to give each other their gift for Valentine's Day. Angell went to get her's first from the bedroom where she hid it he had no idea. She came out and then Flack went to get his from the bedroom as well. Angell made Flack open up his presents from her first.

Angell handed Flack a card and two little boxes. Flack opened the card first inside was a gift card to Flack's favorite steakhouse. Flack then opened the first box inside was two tickets to a Rangers game the following week, then he opened the second box and inside that was a was a pair of plane tickets to Miami in two weeks and a note saying that they had two weeks of to spend there. Flack leaned over and gave Angell a huge kiss on the lips.

Now it was time for Jess to open her presents. Flack had given her a dozen red roses. He also handed her a card as well as two boxes the third gift he held in his pocket. He made her open the actually present gifts first. The first gift she opened was a beautiful bracelet that Flack had seen her eying in a window a couple of weeks before Angell was touched that he remembered. The next thing that Angell opened was a bear in a tuxedo. Angell didn't own any teddy bears so she thought it was really nice that Flack had noticed and changed that. Angell then opened her card on the front was a picture of roses and flowers. Jess was so engrossed in reading all the wonderful things that Flack wrote in the card about how much he loved her. She didn't see him get off the couch and on one knee on the floor and pull her third present out of his pocket. As he pulled it out she got to the last line on the card which read WILL YOU MARRY ME?

Jess put the card down and saw Flack on the ground on his knee. She was crying her eyes out when Don said

"So what do think? Will you marry me Jess? I love you so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. ."

"Yes Don I will marry you!!!!"

Jess lunged at Don and hugged him and kissed him as he put the ring on her finger. They spent the rest of the day celebrating their engagement in their apartment.

**Coming Up: Telling everyone and planning the wedding PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update school and work has been crazy. **


	10. The Telling

**A/N REALLY LONG TIME SINCE UPDATE SORRY **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

Don and Jess had been engaged for a total of 24 hours when they decided to tell the team. Mac and Stella were of course thrilled for their colleagues and friends. Danny and Lindsay well still on the rocks figured it was coming. It was short time after their work congratulations that Flack was greeted with a not so welcome surprise next to his desk.

When Don looked up and noticed Cliff Angell staring at him, he figured he had done something stupid.

"Hi Mr. Angell, Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah you can tell me why I had to find out my only daughter was engaged after the fact and why I was asked permission by a certain man."

Don started freaking out in his mind, engaged less than 24 hours and he had already screwed up big time then from behind him he heard something.

"Hi Dad" Jess Angell appeared out of nowhere from behind Flack. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see why I wasn't told about this proposal before it was going to take place." Cliff said glaring at Flack.

"Dad you can't be mad, now yes it would have been nice to have Don have told you before but this isn't like when you and mom got married. Do you have a problem with Don because I suggest if you do you get over it I love him and I can't wait to marry him."

"I think Don is a great guy, I just wish he would have told us before."

"Mr. Angell, I am really sorry I just didn't think it through but I love your daughter so much and I couldn't wait to ask her to marry me." Said Don.

"It's ok, I am happy for you. Why don't you guys join us on Sunday for a nice big family meal to celebrate, Don you can invite your family as well"

Don and Jess both looked at each other and Don said"ok see you then."

Jess said goodbye to her dad and walked him out of the precinct and then came back and finished her work so her and Don could go home.

Up Next: Family Dinner

A/N: Please REVIEW


End file.
